Panic at the Park!
by Washbrained
Summary: Harry and Draco are enjoying a nice, winter day at the park when their daughter suddenly goes missing! Will Harry be able to find her? Drarry slash, mpreg.


**H.: **A little HarryxDraco oneshot to sweeten the new year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sobs uncontrollably*

* * *

"Heads up, Daddy!" Harry turned around just in time to be hit squarely on the face with a snowball. The giggles erupting from his attacker were instantaneous. Harry couldn't help allowing a few chuckles to escape him as he mopped the snow off his face with his glove. Sitting on the bench in front of him, Draco--his husband of nine years--laughed merrily as well, reaching up to wipe the rest of the snow away. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it, laying a tender kiss on the tips of his ungloved fingers. Draco only smiled, then hastily warned his husband to duck. Harry was too late, however, and received another blow to the face with a snowball. More giggles ensued. Harry shook the snow off and crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger. His attacker hesitated. Smirking suddenly, Harry scooped a handful of snow off the ground with admirable speed and hurled it at his attacker without warning. It was a perfect hit, and his attacker squealed jovially through a mouthful of snow.

"You got me, Daddy!"

Harry winked at his husband and dashed unexpectedly towards his victim, tackling her playfully to the snow-covered ground. Ripping off his gloves and throwing them into the snow, he then proceeded to tickle his victim into submission. She screamed cheerfully and squirmed beneath his warm fingers.

"Daddy, stop!" she giggled breathlessly. "Okay, okay, you win! You win, Daddy!"

Smirking triumphantly, he planted a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead before leaning back on his heels to admire her. Her stunning blue eyes, a mixture of electric green and silvery grey, sparkled with mirth. Her dark chestnut hair gleamed magnificently in the December sunlight. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed with excitement. Harry smiled lovingly at his four year old before gathering her up in his arms and carrying her back to Draco.

"Daddy! I can walk!" she cried indignantly from the cocoon of his arms. Harry's smile only widened as he set her down. She grabbed his hand and dragged him forward, shouting cheerfully to Draco.

"Dada! Guess what, Dada?" She leapt onto Draco's lap without a second thought and began bouncing excitedly. Draco smiled warmly down at her, bouncing lightly as well in an attempt to match her enthusiasm.

"What, Lilly?"

She hopped down from his lap and threw herself back-first onto the snow, flailing her arms and legs happily.

"I can make a snow angel! Look, Dada, I'm making a snow angel! Hey, Daddy! Look at me, I'm making a snow angel! Are you seeing this, Daddy?"

Harry nodded before flopping down in the snow and making his own snow angel next to her. They soon got up and observed their snow angels, Harry's nearly three times as large as his daughter's, although that did not seem to bother her.

"Mine is a good snow angel, isn't it, Daddy? Mine's the bestest snow angel around, huh?"

"You bet it is, Lilly-pad," Harry agreed, ruffling her hair fondly. She grinned proudly and dove back into the snow to create more angels. Harry took a seat next to Draco, who was stroking his rounded stomach gently.

"I think Baby wants to make snow angels, too," he declared. Harry rested his hand on his husband's belly in time to feel a gentle kick to his palm. He smiled softly and rubbed the spot tenderly.

"Five more months, and he'll be able to," said Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow delicately.

"He?"

Harry blushed lightly, shrugging.

"I just think it'll be a boy this time." He curled an arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him into a short kiss. "Either way, I can't wait until it comes."

"Four years of putting up with the one we already have and you can't wait for the next? I do believe I have married a madman," Draco teased. Harry rolled his eyes, the smile still reigning over his face.

"Oh please, you know you want another one as much as I do."

Draco only shrugged in response, his smile giving him away as he leaned into Harry and rested his head on his shoulder. Harry looked around lazily for Lilly, tensing suddenly when he found no sign of her. He stood up, much to Draco's discomfort.

"Harry, what is it?" he asked, tone laced with annoyance.

"I'll be right back," was his only answer as he began to walk through the park they were resting in. "Stay here."

Harry scanned the paths for a sign of his daughter, but still there was none. Sweat began to form at the back of his neck despite the chilly weather. Where was she? His overprotective nature immediately kicked into gear. Had she been kidnapped, snatched away in his very presence? His skin tingled anxiously. He couldn't lose her, it simply wasn't an option. Keeping her alive had been hell. Draco was sailing through his current pregnancy, but he had been miserable when he was pregnant with Lilly. Sickness plagued him not only in the morning, but during all hours of the days. Her fierce kicking often deprived him of many hours of sleep. He was tired and in pain all the time. But none of that compared to when it was time for him to give birth, three and a half months earlier than was expected. He suffered over forty-two hours of labor. When Lilly was finally born, she couldn't breathe. Harry could still remember clearly--too clearly for his liking--the eerie silence that was so wrong, so terrifying. He could still remember the glimpse he had caught of the unhealthy blue shade that tinted her cheeks before she was whisked away to emergency care. Harry felt himself tremble, although he couldn't be sure if it was the cold's doing. Luckily, she had inherited Harry's unbreakable strength and Draco's relentless stubbornness, and had fought for life with every scrap of power in her. And survived, much to the doctors' disbelief and Harry and Draco's overjoyed relief. She had almost been lost. Harry wasn't about to lose her now.

Filled with new determination, Harry walked hastily through the park, searching and calling for his daughter. As his determination was beginning to ebb away and desperate panic was about to take control, Harry spotted his daughter. She was sitting on a swing at the end of the park, talking animatedly to his friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom's son, Todd. Harry felt relief wash over him so strongly he thought he might collapse. Fury soon mingled with relief and surged through him, and he clenched his fists as he ran towards his daughter.

"LILLIAN SIRIA POTTER!"

Lilly whipped around so quickly she fell off the swing. At the sight of her father, she darted behind a confused Todd, blue eyes wide with fear. Harry approached her in no time and dragged her out from behind Todd. He hugged her tightly, throat constricting, then spun her around and slapped her bottom.

"What were you thinking, Lillian?" he yelled. "Running off like that--have you gone mad? What have I told you about going off on your own? I thought you were in trouble!"

Lilly sniffed loudly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she wailed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed pitifully into them. Harry sighed as some of his anger faded.

"Just don't ever do that again, Lilly," he demanded tiredly, cradling her to his chest once more. "Promise?"

"Uh huh," promised Lilly, wiping at her nose. "I promise."

Harry took her hand tightly and turned to walk back to the bench just as Draco came up.

"What happened, Harry?" he asked. Worry shone in his gray eyes. "You just left, and then I couldn't find Lilly, and I didn't know what was going on, and I know you told me to stay but I had to find you..."

Harry silenced him with a guilty yet reassuring kiss.

"Sorry, love," he apologized sincerely. "Lilly ran off and I had to go find her."

Draco frowned at his daughter.

"Ran off? Lilly, you know better."

Lilly squirmed under his glare. She looked up at him and Harry pleadingly, blue eyes filled with shame yet assurance, as if she felt her actions were justified. "I'm sorry, but you were getting kissy and acting all mushy and lovey-dovey again. I had to get away, it was yucky!"

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. They shared another kiss, evoking an indignant "Ew!" from Lilly, then leaned down and kissed her cheeks simultaneously. She crossed her arms and huffed, muttering about lovebirds. Harry just smiled, grabbed her hand and Draco's, and led his family home.


End file.
